System Menu
'''System Menu''' The System Menu contains links to display different information and settings for your EBO software. This section includes information and common tasks for this link. '''About eQuality Back Office''' This link contains basic information about your EBO software. '''Contact Us''' This link contains contact information for eQuality Internet Services. '''System Options:''' Features options for your system setup. This tabbed control offers several options for your EBO software including: '''System Setup Tab:''' The System Setup tab controls the basic information about your company in your EBO software. It also allows you several options for order entry, invoicing, purchasing, terms, and more. '''''Company Name and Address: ''''' The basic information for your company is created when you first start your EBO software. You can edit your address and other contact information here. '''''Short Company Name: '''''The short company name you added when starting your EBO software can be edited here. '''''Satellite Store Designation: ''''' The correct code for your satellite store goes here. '''''Gross Minimum: ''''' The Gross Minimum assigns the profit margin over cost for your company. '''''Terms Codes 1-5:''''' '''''Point of Sale Stations Available:'' '''If they using any time of scanning device, this needs to be checked. '''''Stop at Ordered by in Order Entry: ''''' Forces the order taker to '''''Contract Prices Absolute:''''' This options "locks" in the contract prices in your system to override any other discounts given to an account. '''''Order Entry Action Default: ''''' '''1 =''' Go to Next Order '''2 =''' Print Invoice '''3 =''' Print Point of Sale Slip ''' 4 =''' Print Packing List '''''Line Discount Minimum:''''' '''''Ask about Alignment when Printing Invoices: '''''This option is only necessary when using dot matrix printers. '''''Ask about Top of Page when printing invoices: '''''This option is only necessary with using dot matrix printers. '''''Net Pricing Used on Invoices: '''''This option will NOT show the retail price for items ordered. '''''Put Direct Billing Inv/Credits on Hold: ''''' '''''Invoices on Hold Automatically:''''' '''''Copies of Invoices when printed:''''' Number of copies of Invoices printed automatically. '''''Copies of P-Lists when printed: '''''Number of copies of Packing Lists you want printed. '''''Generate PO.s with Order Detail or combine SKUs''''': end '''Customer Tab:''' The customer tab includes "generic" settings for your clients. Normally, these settings are set for your company's local area, and pricing settings are for general, or in-store, sales. General settings for your Customer Tab include: '''''Default City:''''' Your company city '''''Default State:''''' Your company state '''''Default Zip Code: '''''Your zip code for the majority of your customers Other settings include: '''''Default Tax Code: '''''The tax code for the majority of your customers '''''Default Customer Discount:''''' '''''Default Terms Code:''''' '''''Service Charges by Default:''''' '''''Default Customer Credit Limit:''''' '''''Default Contract Type:''''' '''GSA Contract Tab:''' If you are a dealer who utilizes the GSA to increase sales for your company, this information can be added to your EBO software so your correct products/pricing are available to your customer accounts. '''''Independent Stationers Number: '''''If you are a member of Independent Stationers, your Independent Stationers account number will go in this field '''''Contract Number: '''''Your Independent Stationers contract number '''''Federal Number:''''' '''''System Contract for GSA:''''' '''''Force TAA Ban:''''' '''''Force GSA Subitems:''''' '''Web Orders Tab:''' The Web Orders tab is the initial pathing settings for different components of your EBO software. In general, these settings will be pre-loaded into your system, and should not need to be edited. '''''Path to eQuality Back Office:''''' This is the data path to start your EBO software. '''''Path to Order Download Directory:''''' This is the data path for orders imported into your EBO software from your ecommerce system (website). '''''Last Order Number:''''' This is the number of the last order imported from your ecommerce site into your EBO software. '''''Last Order Date: '''''This is the date of the last time orders were imported from your ecommerce site toyour EBO software. '''''Automatically Adjust to Gross Profit Price: '''''When you set a Gross Minimum in your EBO software, if an item goes below the amount or percentage, the system will automatically adjust the item price to reflect the default Gross set in the system. '''''Change Items with Subitems:''''' '''''Gross Minimum:''''' The Gross Minimum is the minimum profit margin for set items. You can set this at a specific dollar amount or percentage. '''QuickBooks Tab:''' This tab enables you to import your orders into your QuickBooks software from EBO. '''Printing Tab:''' The printing tab give options for printing via a Dot Matrix Printer. '''Order Comment:''' EBO allows you to add comments to your client invoices when you print them. '''Common Tasks for the System Menu:'''